Outlast Trivia
Trivia General *This is the first completed fanfiction for GalaxyRemixZ who originally joined wikia in 2012, taking him a mere three years to finish a story that's not even the typical length - a short Total Drama/Survivor season being thirteen/fourteen episodes long, whereas Outlast is eight episodes long. *The story was originally conceived in September 2014, but after many revisions and re-plans, the story only had it's first episode posted on January 6th. *The release dates for the fanfiction wasn't necessarily set for posting, as you can see from the variation in the schedule for publishing the episodes; **One: A First for Everything - January 6th **Two: Solace For Tired Feet - March 14th **Three: Entangled in the Octopus' Garden - May 1st **Four: #OutlastTheNight - May 4th **Five: Hypocrisy is a Sinister Vice - May 10th **Six: I'm Going Down, Down, Take You Down to Paradise... - May 28th **Seven: Picturesque Before the Tempest - May 31st **Eight: He's Selling Stars on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams - July 12th Episode One: *Typically, the episodes had a lot of planning before I actually began to write them, however, for the first episode I didn't actually plan anything whatsoever, I instead wanted to be free in terms of exploring the individual characters in their introduction to see how I would conceive them at first so then when it does actually come down to planning the actual story in later episodes, I would be able to form relationships/friendships/alliances/eliminations, based on what I created in the first episode. Episode Two: *The planning for this episode went as follows; **Contestants make their way to camp. **Kasa Kasa get lost. ***Simone almost has a mental breakdown. ***Esther attempts to lift the mood. ***Viola/Matthew aren't bothered at all and begin to settle down where they are. ***Travis creates a home-made tent using a blanket from his suitcase, and begins to search for wood to start a fire with. **Saitrionco successfully make their way back. ***Rupert irritates/scares the group with his schizophrenia. ***Carmen/Paisley bond over their love of music. ***Isaac/Bradford also bond, but over their incredible intellect. **'Challenge: ''Draggin' The Dragon' - The tribes have to pull a cart across man-made and natural obstacles. They are carrying boxes of puzzle pieces in the form of a dragon. At three different spots, one player climbs up a ladder, using a bamboo pole, to reach out and release a key. The players must take that key, unlock a chest and put it in the cart. Once they have all the chests together, they must dismantle their cart and take all the chests out to stuff them through a barricade in the course. They must then climb up over the wall, reassemble the cart on the other side, and then make it through a bunch of natural obstacles to make it to the end. Using the pieces of the boxes, they must then solve a puzzle. First tribe to finish their puzzles win immunity. **Kasa Kasa win the challenge and the coveted immunity, which leaves Saitrionco going to the Bonfire Ceremony. **Rupert is voted out. '''Episode Three:' *The planning for this episode went as follows; **Two Hidden Immunity Idols are put into play together, one being real and the other being fake. Both of which are found by Viola, who then gives one (the real one) to Simone at Tribal Council, negating *** votes - one vote from Viola is given to Matthew whereas the other vote from Simone is awarded to Viola. At the re-vote, all three votes from Simone, Esther and Travis are given to Viola, thus eliminating her. **Travis begins his alliance's strategy, with Esther and Viola. **Matthew feels like an outcast on the tribe. **'Challenge: ''Octopus' Garden' - One member from each tribe at a time will dive to a buoy in the water. They will dive down to a series of buoys submerged at different levels. The first buoy would be one meter underwater, the second two meters, and so on. Once all the buoys have been brought back to the platform, they will shoot the buoys into a basket out in the ocean. The first tribe to get all their buoys in the basket win immunity. **Saitrionco win the challenge. **Viola is voted out. '''Episode Four:' *The planning for this episode went as follows; **Tensions arise between Simone and Travis - Esther siding with Travis and Matthew siding with Simone, causing a divide. **Matthew reveals he took Viola's idol from her luggage whilst he was doing a clean-up around camp. **Travis and Esther become a lot closer now that Viola has been voting out, meaning the alliance isn't the majority anymore. **Paisley, Carmen, Bradford and Isaac have no qualms with one another - all of them forming a strong bond, even if they are a weird rag-tag group. ***Carmen plays her instrument for them all. **'Challenge: ''Maker of Sweet Dreams' - Each contestant will have to spend the night in a glass coffin where they will have the company of an animal that is indigenous to the Caribbean animals. These will range in difficulty and the accumulated time for each castaway at the end will win immunity/reward. **Kasa Kasa win the challenge. **Bradford is eliminated due to rocks ''(This then changed to Isaac). Episode Five: *The planning for this episode went as follows; **Matthew reveals to Simone that he has the idol that was originally owned by Viola, implying that he stole it from her possession whilst she was still in the game. ***Simone reports it, attempting to claim a prize of sorts in return for her honesty. ****She later steals the idol off of him after knowing that he has sided with Esther/Travis in order to eliminate her. **Esther and Travis conjure a plan to get rid of Simone once and for all, considering they may throw the challenge in order to do so or try to convince Matthew to join their alliance. **Bradford is shown to be on the outside of the opposing tribe, feeling left out and ignored at camp. **Paisley and Carmen's friendship begins to crumble as Bradford begins to spread lies amongst the two, causing them to clash over the course of the few days before the challenge. **'Challenge: ''Beach Bash' - In a playing area similar to a football field, the tribes start at opposite ends of the playing field with three canvas bags. The tribes have to battle their way to their end zone. The challenge ends when one tribe has their three bags and two of the other tribe's bags in their end zone at the same time. ***The challenge is revoked when Travis tackles Bradford, causing him to fall to the ground in an odd manner, putting all the force of his body onto his foot and presumably breaking it - medically evacuating Bradford from the game. **'Challenge: Coconut Conundrum' - The tribes would race through an obstacle course of zigzagging pathways, through a web of strung-up coconuts, and over a 10-foot (3.0 m) wall. One tribe member would then dig up a machete. They would use the machete to cut five ropes, which would release a bin of coconuts. Two tribe members would then shoot the coconuts through a hoop into a net. When enough coconuts were shot into the net, the net would raise a flag. The first tribe to raise their flag would win. **Kasa Kasa win immunity. **Carmen is voted out due to Bradford playing an idol on himself. ***A secret scene is shown at the end which shows Simone given the stolen idol from Matthew who stole it from Viola to Bradford saying the words 'Wreak havoc'. '''Episode Six:' *The planning for this episode went as follows; **The two tribes get called together at the beginning where they become this season's merge. They then participate in a Survivor Auction where a series of eight items are served. ***The final item is a decision between who should return on a basis of picking a number between one to four. Viola wins a place back into the game when Esther picks number three. **Back at the main camp for the merge tribe of Okaterius, Viola and Simone begin to fall out completely. Though later forming a love/hate alliance between them two and Paisley. **Esther and Travis' relationship begins to blossom into something more. **Bradford attempts to plot a scheme. **'Challenge: ''My Poor Brain' - Chris would reveal a series of symbols from a cube, in which the castaways must repeat the sequence of symbols he has shown in order. If they got one part of the sequence wrong, they are out of the challenge. The last castaway left standing wins immunity. **Paisley wins immunity as well as Viola being granted immunity because she only just returned to the game. **Bradford is voted out. '''Episode Seven:' *The planning for this episode went as follows; **The contestants are asked to go straight to the challenge area by the producers. **'Immunity Challenge: ''Pesky Palate' - Castaways would have to eat exotic dishes in which they must eat all of it in their mouth and show their empty tongues to finish, in which a certain number of fastest finishers would advance to the next round. The castaway that finishes all stages wins immunity. **Travis wins immunity. **Despite all this, and the fact that they went to Tribal Council, it was actually a fake and therefore the group was safe - Simone and Esther were at the risk of elimination. **'Reward Challenge: Touchy Subjects' - In a majority rules competition, the tribe would answer questions pertaining to a different subject and castaway. If a castaway was correct and guessed the majority answer, where they would cut another castaway's rope. If all three ropes were cut, the castaway's ragdoll would be burned up, and they would be eliminated. Last player standing would win Reward, and get to choose 2 fellow castaways to join them. **Simone wins the reward and chooses to take Paisley and Viola with her to a remote island just off the coast of the island where the competition is located - they all share a picnic. ***They get stranded for the night when a storm hits, which prevents the production crew from coming to the three girls' rescue. **Esther and Travis get a lot closer. **Due to the wasted time being stranded on the remote island, a real Tribal Council was set up. Simone is then the one with the immunity. **Travis and Viola are in the bottom two - Travis is voted out in a vote of 3-2. Esther insists on quitting in his place and thus does, however, when she is then re-told about the terms and conditions they had to agree with regarding elimination, it states that somebody cannot quit in another persons place. But since she already quit and was clearly in the dark about the pointer, both Travis and Esther leave. **Simone, Paisley and Viola are then the final three. '''Episode Eight:' *The planning for this episode went as follows; **A tsunami rocks the island, causing an evacuation to occur - they relocate to a studio in Los Angeles which is an exact replica of the Tribal Council area where the final one occurs without a challenge - Jeff Probst takes over as hosts since Chris is recovering in hospital after receiving a severe leg injury during the tsunami. **At Tribal Council, Jeff also tries to tempt any of the final three with a guaranteed prize of $10,000, but nobody takes his offer. **Viola takes the temptation, leaving the show immediately with a cheque of $10,000 - a secret scene at the end showing that she overheard the conversation of a blindside between Paisley and Simone, therefore she took the option. **The votes are then read out nonetheless, with the majority of 2-1 being against Viola, although she still walks away with the small prize money. **The next day is the finale with Paisley and Simone battling one another for the coveted title and million dollar cash prize. This takes place at Ponderosa which is located in Sian Ka'an, Tulum, Quintana Roo, Mexico. There the past players interview the finalists before making a verdict where the winner is determined. **At the reunion show which features all past players and a full audience of fans, the winner is announced. (The pre-jurers are all given a vote which means Rupert, Isaac, Matthew and Carmen are jury members alongside Bradford, Esther, Travis and Viola who are already a member.) **Simone beats Paisley in a vote of 3-2, Simone receiving the $1,000,000 and Paisley receiving $250,000 for placing second. ***Rupert/Isaac/Matthew/Carmen votes for Simone. ***Bradford votes for Simone. ***Esther votes for Paisley. ***Travis votes for Paisley. ***Viola votes for Simone. **In the alternate ending, Paisley beats Simone in a vote of 4-1, Paisley receiving the $1,000,000 and Simone receiving $250,000 for placing second. ***Rupert/Isaac/Matthew/Carmen votes for Paisley. ***Bradford votes for Simone. ***Esther votes for Paisley. ***Travis votes for Paisley. ***Viola votes for Paisley.